Riley's Legacy
by JasonBorn97
Summary: After the destruction of New Vestroia, a child is sent into the DBZ universe. Join Riley as he grows up and conqures many foes, makes friends and rivials to become the ultimate bakugan. Follows through the Buu Saga, dragon ball super and some of Gt my way. Enjoy and don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

I redone Riley's Legacy after a while and i hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. ;)

Chapter One: The Child

On a planet called New Vestroia a world were a race called the bakugan thrive peacefully, a young child cries out for the first time. He has red scales with a long tail wrapped protectively around himself, he has a long snout with a golden bump above his nose. His parents stand over him, his father known as Drago chuckled when he realized his son looked exactly like him but probably had his mother's attitude. Drago's partner Wyvern a white dragon looked at her soon as tears began to form.

"Drago you know know what needs to be done, we can't let him suffer the same fate as us, he needs to live on." She said and Drago sighed as he looked at his wailing son for the last and knew there was one more thing he wanted to do.

"Take this son, the perfect core, the core of our home world, the source of the Bakugan race. With this your strength will be almost unmatched. You don't know it yet but you are destined for great things, live on and then one day you can use this power to show your enemies the true power of our race, to protect your friends and the people you love. Get strong and soon you'll become the Ultimate Bakugan." He said as the gem on his chest began to glow and a bright sphere came out of him and slowly merged with the child. After the light faded he too had a blue gem similar to his father's. Drago lifted his left hand and a small portal appeared drawing the child within it.

"Goodbye my son." He said as the portal finally disappeared along with his only son. He looked up to see the threat floating in the air fighting one of his friends Ingram who was quickly defeated. With a fierce battle cry Drago flew towards his opponent as a dark sphere formed in the demon's hand. Drago was larger than his opponent and knew he was at a disadvantage but he didn't care, all he wanted to buy new vestroia some time even if it was just a few moments. The demon fired his blast and it flew toward Drago as it's size grew. With a mighty roar he brought his hands out catching the blast but he was struggling to hold it back as he began to lose ground.

"D-Dammit come on!" He shouted as the force of the blast was about to overwhelm him as his feet landed on the solid ground of the world he created. Debri was flying everywhere as the trees fall over from the force and the ground began to crack and Drago knew this was the end with one final cry he was enveloped within the blast as it destroyed his home. With death in sight Drago had a vision of a young dragonoid standing before a pink creature, determination was in his green eyes as he stared at his opponent and Drago immediately knew that it was his son. Another vision appeared of a young boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes the only thing that appeared familiar was the blue gem on the center of his chest. This was his final vision as he and his world was completely destroyed. In the void where the planet used to be was a spaceship. Inside was a old creature and the demon who destroyed the planet.

"Where to now lord babidi?" He asked his yellow eyes looking to his master.

"Now dabura, we'll head to earth to resurrect Majin Buu. With the Bakugan gone nothing can stop us now." Babidi said as he started laughing. The demon called Dabura smirked at the revelation from his master.

"As you wish master." Dabura said as he turned to the crew, who was awaiting orders.

"Set a course for earth!" He commanded and their ship disappeared from the dimension.

Somewhere on earth on a small island during a stormy night, a family sits inside their home. In a single room a blond young woman who was cradling her child in her arms with her husband next to her while a turtle and a old man sat at the far side of the room concerned for the baby and the couple.

" _Curse this storm!"_ She thought as she gently rocked her daughter Marron back to sleep. Her husband stepped forward concern etched on his face as he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey are you alright Eighteen?" He asked causing the woman named Eighteen to look at him with her icy blue eyes. A small smile graced her lips knowing that her husband was concerned for her.

"I-I'm fine Krillin thank you." She lied so he didn't worry too much as she turned her attention to the now sleeping baby in her arms. The storm had gotten worse and the thunder had scared Marron during the night and Eighteen was the first one on the scene to comfort their only child. With a sigh she stood and looked at the residence standing in the room.

"Well i think I should put her back in her crib, she's more calm now and hopefully the storm doesn't wake her again." Eighteen said as she began to walk towards the stairs but stopped.

"Roshi, you should get back to sleep there was no need for you stay up with us." She told him and the elderly man chuckled.

"Well we're practically family it's what we do,we look after each other." He said in his old shaky voice. She nodded and continued up the stairs as Krillin approached Roshi.

"Thank you master for your support tonight." He said and the older man quirked an eyebrow at his pupil.

"You know you don't need to thank me boy, you like a son I never had and i'm proud of that." He said as he too went up the stairs. Krillin followed and went into the nursery room to find Eighteen putting Marron in her crib a small smile still on her face as she watched their daughter silently.

Somewhere on earth a portal appeared in the sky and a small object appears and plummets toward a small island like a comet. Eighteen was watching Marron sleeping soundly in her crib when she heard a loud explosion just outside their house. She immediately looked at Marron, surprised to see she was still sleeping.

"What was that?" She asked Krillin but he too was shocked.

"I-i don't know, but let's go and check it out." He said as he left the room and headed down stairs. Eighteen left the nursery to find krillin downstairs waiting for her.

"You ready?" He asked while putting his hand on the door handle. Eighteen took a deep steady breath and looked at her husband

"Let's go." She responded as he opened the door that lead out into the rain. The cold air wiped throughout the room as they walked outside. It was dark out,which made it hard to look for anything because the only light They had was the light coming from the open door. The wind started to pick up and the rain fell harder in large droplets.

"Hey Eighteen do you hear that?!" Krillin shouted so she could hear him. Eighteen focused on what Krillin was talking about and heard faint crying in the howling winds. She moved a little to the left and the crying grew louder.

"Over here!" She shouted to get her husband's attention and he quickly ran over to her. they walked to the source of the crying. Eighteen tensed when she saw a small crater and a small dark object in the middle of it.

"W-What is that?" She asked krillin and he narrowed his eyes to get a better look.

"I don't know, I can't see it very well, we need to get closer." He said as he walked forward. Eighteen looked at the crater and noticed a small light.

"Oh no, krillin get back!" She shouted but she was too late. The light shot forward and covered Krillin and enveloped Eighteen for a few seconds then vanished as quickly as it came. Her vision came back and noticed sitting on the ground.

"K-Krillin!" Eighteen shouted as She darted towards him the harsh wind stinging her eyes. He was sitting on the ground near the object.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried he might be hurt.

'I-im fine." He said still staring at the object in front of him.

"What is it?" She asked him curiously but he didn't respond. She got closer and saw what he was staring at. A little baby was laying there crying and squirming around. She knelt next to krillin staring at the baby in both awe in wonder.

"Well…. at least we know it's a boy." Krillin said with a chuckle as Eighteen looked around to see if there was anyone else around.

"We need to bring him in before he gets sick." Krillin said causing the young woman to snap her head towards him, eyes widened.

"Wait, what! Are you crazy?" She asked him bewildered.

"Look around he's got nobody, no one to take care of him." He said and she sighed knowing he had a point.

"Okay, we'll take him." She said giving in to her husband's plea.

"Alright!" He said as he went to pick up the baby but Eighteen raised her hand stopping him.

"Ahh no I'll take him." She said as she lifted the small baby from the cold wet sand and pulled him closer to her chest to keep him warm until they got into the warm and safety of the house. She got a better look at the kid. He had pale skin and had little bit of black hair on his head. She looked at his chest to noticed a small blue diamond at the center and this confused her. She couldn't see his eyes because they were closed but from what she could tell he had some features of both herself and Krillin, but mostly her if she was being honest with herself.

"Grrrr!" She heard and looked at the baby in her arms as he began to move a bit.

"You hungry little guy?" She asked him and he opened his eyes to reveal watery blue eyes and gave a small whimper which made Eighteen sigh.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said as she went into the kitchen to get some formula for the baby. Eighteen grabbed a bottle and filled it with water then popped it in the microwave for a few minutes. The baby tightened his grip on my shirt and started to cry a little.

"It's almost ready, just wait a few more minutes i promise." She told him hoping to calm him down.

" _Come on hurry up, this kid got little patience right now."_ She thought and her prayers were answered as the microwave dinged and she quickly got out the hot bottle and put it on the counter just as Krillin stepped in the entryway of the kitchen.

Hey Eighteen, need any help?" He asked her and she quickly tossed the bag of milk powder to him.

"Why yes just put the milk powder in the bottle and shake it up please." She instructed him and he did as he was told and handed her the now cool bottle.

"Alright here you go." Eighteen said as she put the bottle near him. He jerked his head away from it scrunching his face as he did.

"Come now, drink up, please." She begged but he still wouldn't budge. Krillin watched the scene with an eyebrow raised.

"You sure he's hungry?" Krillin asked confused and Eighteen snapped her head to him.

"Yeah I'm sure but he won't take the formula. I don't know what's wrong" She explained to him.

"Well...maybe he's not ready for the formula yet." Krillin said as he nervously moved back a little away from the door.

"What are you getting at Krillin?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at him causing the man to flinch.

"Well I don't know how to put this but if he's a newborn baby he probably needs natural milk." He said and Eighteen glared at him.

"You referring that he needs breastfeeding, aren't you?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"Well…. yes I was." He answered nervously causing Eighteen to sigh.

"You know I can't do that any more right?" She asked him irritably.

" _He's lucky I'm holding the baby."_ She thought darkly as she continued to glare at the now scarred Krillin.

"Whaaa!" The boy cried, tears bursting from his startled Eighteen and she immediately rocked him.

"ssshhhh! It's okay, it's okay." She whispered to him softly.

Um,Eighteen." Krillin said and she looked back up at her husband.

"What?" She asked him.

"Y-you're glowing!" He stated surprised. She looked down and noticed the baby's gem was glowing brightly.

" _What in world is happening to him."_ She thought as the baby then bit her with his gums surprising her.

"Hey! Hey! Easy there little guy." She told him. He started sucking on her shirt and she tried to get him to stop but she began to feel pressure on her breasts.

"W-what did you do to me?" She asked him bewildered. He kept on sucking on her shirt so she decided to let it go.

"Alright fine, just let me unbutton my shirt." She said as she undid her shirt and let him continue and a thought done onto her.

"Wait a second, you didn't just do this to me did you?" She asked him knowing he won't answer back as she watched him continue.

" _Huh, He's already starting to grow on me.I don't think marron would mind having a brother around."_ She thought with a small smile. Krillin was standing watching the little moment in awe.

"What just happened?" He asked Eighteen and she gave him a skeptical look.

"Well what do you think?" She asked amused as her expression softened. Krillin kept quiet enjoying the moment until the baby was done and Eighteen buttoned back up her shirt.

"I thought you couldn't breastfeed any more?" He asked confused and she looked up and smiled.

"Well if it weren't for him really, then I wouldn't have the meanings of feeding him." She answered while she got up and walked passed him. He caught the smile he knew all too well.

"I know that smile, you rarely do that unless you're with marron." He said as he followed her up the stairs and into the nursery.

"Well at least Marron won't be the only child now." She said cradling the small child in her arms. Her statement startled Krillin as he looked at her.

"W-What do you mean, we're keeping him?" He asked shocked by her statement and Eighteen nodded.

"Yes we are, and since _you_ named our daughter, I'll name him." She stated and Krillin sighed in disappointment.

"Darn!" He thought as he looked at his wife.

"Well what are you gonna name the little guy?" He asked curiously as he moved closer to her. She looked down at him and smiled then looked back at the child.

"Riley, his name's Riley." She said smiling as Krillin stared at the child in her arms.

"Well that means we have to work twice as hard now." He said with a small chuckle which earned a playful smack in the arm from his wife. She gently put Riley in the crib careful not to wake either him or Marron as she did so

"They'll share it for now until we get another one for him." Eighteen said as she walked passed him.

"Now let's gets some rest while we still can it's going to be difficult taking care of the two of them." She said as she disappeared into their bedroom. Krillin looked back at the sleeping children in the crib.

"This might get interesting." Krillin thought as he too went to bed to join her.

In some other place a young woman was walking down the large hallway once she heard that King Yemma himself wanted to see her personally. She entered a large room and there stood a giant red devil with a red beard and a blue suit as he looked at her patiently.

"You summoned me sir?" She asked and he nodded as he opened one of his books.

"Yes, as you can see i have a special assignment for you." He said and this quirked the young woman's curiosity. She waited till King Yemma was all set and gathered the information he needed.

"Now i want you to be this child's guardian angel." He said and she narrowed her eyes at him. King Yemma saw this and raised his hand stopping her from saying anything.

"Before you say anything this child is special, his name is Riley currently he's being raised by Android Eighteen and Krillin. Now i want you to watch over him till it's his time to pass into this world." He said and she nodded as he gave her the descriptions and characteristics. She knew Krillin was a closest friend of Goku; the saiyan who defeated the tyrant Frieza and and died on Earth during the cell games.

"Why? Why me?" She asked him and he smiled at her.

"All in due time and hopefully you'll see why i assigned you to be this child's Guardian." He said and she looked at him confused before he dismissed her to her new duties.

 _Alright Riley lets see what makes you special enough to get King Yemma's attention to assign me to you."_ She thought as she walked further into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Upcoming Tournament

Five years have passed at the kame house, since the discovery of their now adopted son Riley, who seems to be growing rapidly for a young boy at such a young age. He learns quickly making his parents proud. Krillin and his wife would always tell Riley and his little sister marron, the stories of their adventures and some about Goku, a man who inspired Riley when he first heard of his battle with Frieza on Namek to the fight with Cell at the Cell games many years ago. And now a certain message will push the young boy's dreams of seeing goku to reality.

"Riley! Where are you?" Eighteen yelled through the small house looking for her seven year old son.

" _Tch! Where is he?"_ She thought as she walked down the stairs into the living room.

"What's all the commotion about?" Roshi asked coming from the kitchen with a sandwich in one hand and a glass of water in the other as he watched the young mother intently.

"I can't find Riley, do you know where he is right now?" She asked him hoping he'll know where the boy is.

"Well, last time I saw that energetic boy of yours he was running outside." He said with a small chuckle and Eighteen sighed in relief.

"Thank you." She said as She went outside to find Riley. She stepped onto the warm sand and scanned around the front but couldn't find him.

"Hey! Mom watch this" She heard Riley yell and she quickly moved to the back of the house to see her son facing the ocean.

"KAAA! MEEE!" He yelled and she felt his power spike and she quickly dashed toward him.

"Riley what are…" Eighteen stopped in mid sentence when she saw Riley move into a familiar stance that Krillin used to get into.

"HAAA!" A blue sphere of energy formed in the palms of his cupped hands. His blue eyes gleamed in excitement as he braced.

" _He's really doing it, the kameha wave!"_ She thought as she watched her son amazed by his skill.

"MEEE! He yelled and the sphere grew larger and more brighter as it's signal of being ready.

"HAAAA!" He screamed as he fired his blast into the ocean, the beam cutting through the water like a knife through butter leaving a clear view of the ocean bed. The blast finally dissipated and he turned to look at her with his sheepish smile before it turned into a full grin.

"Ha!ha! Yes!" He yelled while pumping his fist in the air. He dashed toward his mother in excitement.

"I did it mom! I've done the kameha wave on my first try." He said stopped in front of her. Eighteens shock finally wore off as she smiled at her son.

"I seen it, I'm so proud of you." She told him as she enveloped him in a hug.

"Think dad would be mad?" He asked as he pulled away from her and started kicking his feet in the sand. Eighteen looked up and saw Krillin in the air still in shock of witnessing Riley's performance and chuckled getting her son's attention.

"I don't know, why don't we ask him." She said Riley narrowed his eyes a bit confused.

"Look up sweetheart." She told him and he did what he was told and began to stutter.

"D-dad! H-how l-long wh- where you up there?" He asked nervously as krillin landed in front of him.

"Long enough to see that you have great potential." Krillin said as he got over his shock.

"Who taught you, master Roshi?" He asked and Riley shook his head.

"N-no I figured it on my own dad." Riley answered as he stood up straighter.

"We will see about that." Krillin said as he turned and looked up at his wife.

"Eighteen was Roshi with Riley today lately?" He asked her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now you know Roshi and what he does everyday staring at those magazines of his, there's no way he taught him the kameha wave." She explained to him and Krillin just scoffed.

"How about we just ask him." Krillin said and he was about to call him out when he was interrupted by his old teacher as he stuck his head out the window.

"I heard you guys arguing and no I didn't teach the young lad anything, I swear." He said as he put his head back through the window leaving Krillin to suffer the facts.

"Well that settles that." Riley said sarcastically as he looked at his dad to admit it himself along with his mother.

"Well…. i guess he did learn it by himself." Krillin said proudly. Eighteen looked down at Riley who was staring at the ground a faint blush on his cheeks. She knelt down to his eye level and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on let's go play with your sister, she's been waiting patiently for us." She told him he looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Alright see you there." He called out as he dashed toward the house and Eighteen followed in suit chuckling at the young boy's antics.

"Pass the ball, Riley! Marron said as she held her short arms up.

"Alright! Heads up!" He hollered as he tossed the ball to her. Eighteen watched the seen and narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Not so hard Riley." She told him sternly as the ball flew past Marron and went out the door and she followed it. He heard his father talking to someone outside and mention something about a tournament and he silently walked over to the door to investigate.

"I don't know Gohan, fighting with Goku again sounds too good to be true, but i gave up fighting a long time ago, plus i wouldn't stand a chance against you guys." He heard his dad say. Rileys eyes widened when he mentioned Goku.

"Oh, c'mon Krillin, for old times sake." The other guy named Gohan pleaded.

"I don't know I gave up fighting a long time ago, plus I have a family now, I don't know what my wife would think about this." He said as Eighteen walked passed Riley to the door, fussing that she heard their conversation.

"She would want to know what the prize money is." She said as she leaned against the door. Gohan looked at her and I didn't she knew him when he said her name.

"Oh, hi Eighteen, yeah first place is a hundred million zenni and second is seventy million and third is thirty million. He said. My mom's eyes flashed with determination.

"Enter krillin, i am so why not." She said her voice showing no room for argument. Krillin sighed in defeat as he looked at the young man.

"Well okay if you insist. Alright i'm in just don't tell Piccolo and maybe i'll stand a chance."Krillin whispered to him but Riley heard it and snorted to himself.

" _Probably thought we couldn't hear him."_ He thought. Gohan looked shocked but kept his posture.

"Well I was planning on telling him. He said and Krillin looked down looking defeated.

"Oh well at least I tried." Krillin said bid Gohan goodbye before he blasted off.

"Alright we'll start training tomorrow morning sharp." Eighteen instructed giving Krillin an icy cold stare that sent shivers down Riley's spine, just imagining her staring at him like that.

"Hey, mom what tournament was that guy; Gohan talking about?" He asked and Eighteen's gaze softened and turned to look at him.

"It a competition where people go and fight each other, it's called a martial arts tournament and we're attending it." She explained and Riley quirked at this.

"So you going to fight other people like you did in those stories you told me?" He asked her. She was silent for a moment.

"Well… i don't know how to put this but yes i am, Riley." She told him and they sat there on the beach until Eighteen decided they should go in the house.

"Dinner was a little too quiet for Eighteen's likening, especially since Riley hadn't talked much, so she decided to break the ice.

"What seems to be on your mind little man?" She asked Riley and he jumped a little and regained his posture.

"N-Nothing just what that guy said earlier about Goku being at the tournament. What did he mean, I thought he was dead?" Riley said quickly and Krillin chucked at the boy's curiosity.

"Well let's say Goku is participating in the world tournament in a few months, but he'll only be here for one day." Krillin said and Riley gulped hold on to his remaining courage he had left.

"Well... I don't know what you're going to say about this but... Can I train with you guys for the tournament. I like to fight like dad,you and Goku did in your days." He asked excitedly and Eighteen looked at him shocked.

" _I-I never trained anyone before in my life as far as I could remember."_ Eighteen thought, which isn't much, thanks to . With a sigh she looked her son in the eyes.

"Let me and your father talk about it later, okay?" She asked him. He was silent for a bit and She began to worry that he got the wrong message.

"Oh, okay." He said quietly as he stood up and began to walk out the kitchen. Roshi patted the boy on the back with a grin.

"Don't worry son, if they won't teach ya maybe I will!" Roshi said proudly trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, thanks I'll think about it,... goodnight." He said quietly as he left the room. Roshi then turned to Eighteen.

"Eighteen!; there are times in life when you have to make hard choices for your children, even for yourself. Right now you have a son who is willing to fight alongside you. You might not know it yet but those stories you tell him and Marron inspired him. Every time you mention Goku his eyes shine with determination and admiration of not just him but for you and Krillin." Roshi stated while looking at her through those sunglasses of his. She sighed then looked at Krillin.

"Well what do you think Krillin, should we give it a shot on training him?" She asked him. He was silent just exactly how Riley was when he had things on his mind and she was about to ask again when he cut her off.

"Yeah, let's see what he can do tomorrow, but for now let him rest." He said rather calmly and Eighteen smirked.

"If we're going to see his limitations then let me test him." She said to her husband and he chuckled nervously.

"Alright if you insist just don't kill him. He said sarcastically. She looked looked at Marron who was sitting in her little seat and smiled softly.

"I will give you the equal amount of attention when we are done with the tournament I promise." She told her as she gently stroked the side of her face and the girl's face brightened.

"I'll cheer for mommy and daddy and Riley!" She exclaimed excitedly and this warmed her heart.

" _Now we have someone who's willing to put their life on the line to save others… hopefully."_ She thought.

Meanwhile in Riley's room, the little boy stands next to the window gazing up at the stars shining brightly in the cool night listening to the sound of the waves gently rolling onto the beach.

"If my parents train me till the tournament I want to fight you, to test my limits against you, I'll be ready to face you soon and it will be a match you'll never forget Goku. Riley promised, but the boy didn't know that someone was listening to his vows with great interest and is looking forward into watching over him as his guardian angel. She was curious when King Yamma assigned her to watch this child. She asked him and he said in all do time, since she was young and new to this job. All he told her was that he was special and was needed to be watched constantly.

"We'll see each other real soon." She said as a small smile crossed her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Preparing For The Tournament

Eighteen woke up early, hours before Krillin did, she was quite proud of herself for that.

"Did you tell Riley that he was training with us?" Krillin asked her as he put on a pair of cargo shorts and she smirked.

"Well i was wanting to surprise him, and hopefully get a laugh out of his shock and excitement." She answered back while she put on a sleeveless shirt, getting ready for today's activities. When they finished getting dressed well... Eighteen finished getting dressed anyway and she crept to Riley's room as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake up Marron in the room next to his. She slowly opened his door and entered his room. It surprised her, he still kept his room clean, but she focused on her target sleeping on the bed on the left corner of the room. she reached her destination and took a deep breath and let everything out.

"GET UP! IF YOUR TRAINING WITH ME AND YOUR FATHER, THEN GET READY, WE START IN TWO MINUTES!" Just as she yelled out those orders he got up and out of the covers and was already wearing his training clothes, but what really caught her attention was that he was wearing his father's old training gear.

"Where did you find those?" She asked him and he looked up at her and smiled.

"In that old spare room a few weeks ago when we were doing some Summer cleaning, so i took them." He said quickly as he left the room leaving Eighteen to her thoughts.

"Hmm. Krillin is going to be amused about this." She thought as she left to head outside. Riley was already outside on the beach, a bit anxious to get started with training and she smirked evilly when she noticed that her husband wasn't out yet.

"Well since your father was the last one out i'll spar with him first as punishment." She said as Krillin got out of the house.

"Wait what?!" He asked shocked.

" _I don't think asking that question was the best idea."_ He thought as he watched his mom continuing her assaults on his dad who was merely dodging them. He continued to watch with much amusement until Krillin decided to slip up on his defence, and his mom delivered the final blow to his right cheek with a sidekick. He heard the impact and knew instantly that his mom isn't going to be slacking off on training him.

"… _. well i hope she cuts a little slack sometimes but not today, i want to test my limits against my mother."_ He thought to himself.

"Alright Riley are you ready?" He was broken from his trail of thoughts and looked up. She was already in her stance ready to go and he slowly broke into his stance: the turtle hermit,like his dad's but in different perspective.

"Yeah, i'm ready." He stated calmly before he charged which surprised Eighteen for a brief second. He launched a right sway kick and she blocked it with ease. He then swung with his left fist and connected to her ribs. Riley jumped back and took a few deep breaths. His mom looked calm as she put her hands together.

"Let's see how you handle this." She said confidently as a purple sphere of energy formed between her hands.

"Crap!" He thought as he braced for the upcoming attack.

"INFINITY BULLET!" She yelled as she fired her attack and Riley jumped back to gain a further distance from her. Energy spheres were everywhere and it was getting harder for him to dodge them all.

"Alright i had enough!" He shouted as He jumped in the air. His pulse quickened as he prepared for his all or nothing attack.

"KAAA! MEEE!" A blue sphere formed in the palms of his cupped hands.

"HAAAA!MEEEE!" The sphere grew larger and brighter as he put as much energy in the blast as he could.

"HAAAAA!" He yelled as he fired the kamehameha wave at his mom. She stopped her attacks as the blast made contact with her, enveloping her with the blue energy causing a huge explosion covering the area with smoke.

"Direct hit! I won!" He shouted.

"Not quite." He heard someone say as he felt the impact on the back of his head and was sent flying forward. He rolled to stop serious damage to himself and quickly turned around and she was nowhere to be seen.

" _W-Where did she go?"_ He thought as he looked around.

"Up here!" He heard as she spun a three sixty kick toward his face and he barely had time to dodge that assault and she kept on attacking him.

" _This isn't good, if this keeps up i'll lose."_ He thought as he dropped to the ground and spun around and tripped her from under her feet and quickly brought his knee up and kneed her in the back and he brought his hands up and hammered her to the ground. After her body hit the ground he quickly jumped back a few feet to keep safe distance and keep a good eye on his surroundings. Eighteen slowly got up and wiped a little blood from the right side of her lip and smiled.

"You did well son, better than i was expecting. I hope i didn't take all the fight out of you already, because now i'm going all out." She said while taking her fighting stance surprising Riley.

"Hey! I thought we were sparring!" He yelled angrily she looked at him with those cold blue eyes and smiled.

"We are, but things are getting a little turned up around here." She said then vanished in thin air.

"Tch! Not this time!" He yelled as he turned around and delivered a right hook to her stomach and made serious contact as she grunted over in pain. Riley smirked at the effect.

"Got you! i -" But was stopped in mid sentence as she hammered him at the back of the head again and he fell face first in the dirt. Eighteen sighed as she looked down at her son.

"Yep! Looks like i took all the fight you had left in you didn't i?" She asked as he tried to push himself up but his head was ringing from the last blow.

"That- That really hurt." He said a bit shakily and her smirk grew.

"Hey! Eighteen; i think you overdid the last blow don't you think?!" Roshi yelled from the doorway.

"Here." He heard his mom say as he looked up and saw her hand. He took it and she slowly pulled him up from the sand.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly trying not to laugh at Riley's scrunched up face.

"Yeah, just my head is banging against my skull right now." He replied to her and she gently patted his.

"Well if it doesn't kill you makes you stronger." She told him but he still looked glum.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you put up a better fight than your father did." She said sarcastically and Krillin furrowed his brows.

"Oh Ha!Ha! very funny Eighteen." Krillin said as he walked up to them.

"You two put up a good little show there!" Roshi said cheerfully but Riley still seemed down.

"Well now i only have one problem." Riley said to myself but it didn't go unnoticed by his mother who raised her eyebrow.

"And that would be?" She asked curiously and he looked up at her.

"Flying, i need to learn how to fly so i'll be prepared to fight you guys in air combat." He answered her truthfully and she smiled knowingly.

"Well first little man let's eat breakfast since we woke up a little early to start training." Eighteen suggested and Riley's face brighten at that.

"Good idea mom." He replied as He dashed toward the house.

"Hold it!" She instructed and he stopped.

"Yes mam?" He asked her and her facial features softened and a smile graced her face.

"Wash up first while i get breakfast ready alright?" She asked and he nodded.

"Okay thanks mom." He replied quickly as he dashed up to his room.

"He had you on your heels for a bit didn't he?" Krillin asked her suspiciously and she nodded a bit.

"A little, but it surprised me how he was capable of so much at his current age." She said as she furrowed her brows.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing Eighteen?" Master Roshi asked her and she looked up at the older man.

"Yes it should be a good thing." She said as Krillin coughed to get her attention.

"Where did he get those clothes from anyway?" Krillin asked curiously and she gave him a sideways glance.

"He said he found them in the old guest room while we were having a summer cleaning session." She responded as she headed into the house to make breakfast leaving him with his master.

"Huh, I was wondering what i did with those." He said to himself as he looked at his old teacher.

"Well the training is just begun, so i'll let him keep those, he needs those more than i do right now if he needs to make better progress against his mother in a sparring match." He said to his master.

"Well he did last longer than you did any way." Roshi said sarcastically causing Krillin to groan.

"Oh, very funny master." He replied dryly and left him outside for a while.

" _Hopefully Riley gets stronger before the tournament starts in a few months."_ He thought as he walked in the kitchen to see Riley and Marron digging into their pancakes.

" _Yep! These few months are sure to be interesting."_ He thought as he too joined in on breakfast. Krillin looked at his son as he was eating.

"Alright Riley after we're done we'll give you some flying lessons. It might be useful at the tournament." He told Riley and he looked up with his mouth full of food and nodded in understanding before he continued eating.

"You really think he can pass his flying lessons?" Eighteen asked while emphasizing the word lessons and he was a little shocked by her question.

"Of course he can, if he can perform the kameha wave then he could definitely fly. Plus he gave you a run for your money earlier." He replied, proud he got under her skin for once.

"Are you still talking about me and moms sparring match?" Riley asked after he was done eating. They were quiet and he furrowed his brows.

"Well let me say this, this was a minor lose. But like what mom said. if it doesn't kill you makes you stronger." He said and if looks could kill, then Krillin would be dead right now because Riley was staring daggers at him. He saw Eighteen who couldn't hold back a laugh about this current situation. He then turned his attention at his mother.

"When i master flying, i want a rematch from you." He said slowly and Eighteen immediately stopped laughing knowing full well he was serious.

"Alright, you'll get your rematch soon enough." She finally replied, after a tense silence filled the room, even Marron was quiet.

"Well son if you train hard enough I'll have no doubt that you would be able to beat your mother." Roshi said breaking the ice.

" _All in do time... hopefully."_ Krillin thought but he saw something spark in the boy's eyes. The same spark he'd seen in Goku's eyes every time he fought a strong opponent even when they were stronger than him, and yet Riley had that same spark in his eyes.

" _Well Eighteen, you're about to get it handed to you soon enough."_ He thought with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Rematch

"Like this!" Riley said as he was about fifteen feet in the air. Eighteen looked up and he had the weirdest look on his face that seemed he was upset.

"Yes, perfect keep it up." She instructed him and sat back down in her lawn chair enjoying the afternoon sun. She looked at Marron, who was trying to make a sand castle.

"Yeah, Riley keep it up throw some punch and kicks to get used to air combat." Krillin said in a supportive manner. He sat on the ground next to her even though he was watching our son in case he lost control and fell.

"Can you believe it? It took me years and yet he's already in the air in a couple of weeks plus the hard training we put him through made him stronger than last time." Krillin said with a small smile on his lips. Eighteen look back at Riley who was already throwing punches in the air and a few side swipe kicks. Determination was evident in his facial features as he pushed himself harder. He immediately fell to the ground and landed feet first scaring her at first but his energy skyrocketed through the roof as a blue aura of energy enveloped his body and this startled her and she heard krillin gasp in surprise.

Riley got frustrated as he landed back into the ground and glared at his parents specifically his mother.

" _I don't have much time before the tournament and all they did was give me the basics. Well no more."_ He thought as he started to power up.

" _I'll show them how bad i want that rematch and i'll be no pushover."_ He thought as he looked in his mom's direction the cold eyes narrowing as he quickly powered down.

"Mom! I want that rematch, i've trained hard enough and i know very well i can take you head on now." He told her and she just sat there in total shock from either from his burst of power or the fact he demand a rematch. After a few moments she then stood up and walked over to him, her face emotionless. Riley stood up more even though he only got up to her thigh but he kept his glare. She then smirked at him then walked away further infuriating him.

" _W-Why you!"_ He thought in anger as he was about to lunge for an attack but Master Roshi stopped him.

"Easy there my boy, you can't get in a fight half cocked, you need to re energize and change into more decent fighting gear!" Roshi said to him and he looked at him then back at his mom, who was still smirking at him then she laughed, this action had him confused, until he realized she was laughing at him.

"You know what, screw this!" He yelled as he lunged forward at her reiling his left fist back ready to punch. She caught it as soon as it neared her face. the impact caused a crater and sent dust in the air and they just stayed in that position for a few moments staring into each other's eyes. Riley then quickly swung his right leg and it connected to the side of her head and he jumped back a few feet and inspected his work. She rubbed the spot where his kick connected and then stared at him.

" _I-I didn't expect this kind of improvement from him in just a few weeks."_ Eighteen thought as she dodged his right fist and countered back with a kick to his ribs and sent him sailing toward the water. He stopped a few inches from the surface while gingerly rubbing his side.

"Well, well it seems that this fight lasted longer than i expected, you've really improved in many ways than one." She complimented him and Riley smirked and flew into the air a few feet above of her. His eyes were focused and surprisingly confident about this current situation. She noticed him draw his right arm away from him and opened it slightly to reveal an energy blast smaller than his hand.

"Ah! that's cute it's so small." She said as she started laughing and Riley quickly threw the small blast and she prepared to deflect it as she readied her left and waited until the blast was close enough. As soon as she threw her left arm, the blast split making two blasts as she hit one and it immediately exploded with much force to push her back and as soon as she recovered in time as the second blast made contact with her abdomen and exploded, burning parts of the shirt she was wearing.

"So, i take it you weren't ready for that then." He said tauntingly past the smoke. She took this opportunity and inspected the damage upon herself. her left arm and abdomen are heavily burned, and her favorite shirt got ruined. The smoke finally cleared and Riley finally got a good look at his mother and smiled a toothy grin.

"That really surprised me. Think you can do something like that again? Because i warn you i will go all out." She said as she raised up to his level in the air. Riley smirked making Eighteen little nervous.

"Let me see what you got." He said as Eighteen rushed forward planting her fist in his stomach before she hammered him down and Riley quickly stopped himself from falling into the water. Eighteen put her hands together as a pink shield formed around her and a ball of energy formed at her hands.

"INFINITY BULLETS!" She shouted as a barrage of blasts flew from her hand landing on her intended target with an explosion as smoke began to form. She kept the attack for a few moments before she stopped as the smoke finally started clouding her vision. Her eyes widened when she felt a spike of energy and the smoke dissipated as Riley yelled. He had a few scrapes and a cut on his head above his left brow, his shirt was torn from the left revealing the skin underneath. She watched with her mouth agape as Riley slowly flew up still showing his smirk.

"I guess we're finally done with our warm up?" He asked and Eighteen recovered from her shock and smirked.

"By all means show me what you can do." She said and Riley's power began to rise as he started to yell and a fiery red aura flared to life around him as he powered up to the limit. Krillin and Roshi stood below and watched silently as they knew was going to be a tough decision on who would win.

"Now they better move this fight away before they destroy the house." Roshi said but Krillin was mesmerized by Riley's display of power and wondered how he got so strong. Within seconds everything went quiet and they looked up to see Riley glowing the fire like energy around him while Eighteen stood still, both waiting for the opportunity to strike one another. Marron stopped and watched in awe till her sand castle fell apart signaling the two above to continue their fight as they clashed into a hand to hand combat scruffle. The force shook the foundations of the Kame house surprising the two men on the beach.

"Heh, i don't think this is a sparing match any more." Roshi said as he watched Riley send Eighteen flying with a uppercut to the chin. She quickly recovered and looked at her son though the smirk never left her lips as she wiped some blood off the corner her mouth. With a yell she charged at Riley as he powered up bracing himself as she swung her right leg toward his head but he blocked it, the force of it echoing throughout the area. Riley threw his fist toward her stomach but Eighteen maneuvered over slamming her left elbow over the boy's head sending him crashing into the water below. She extended her right arm and began to fire energy blasts into the water hoping to draw out Riley into an opening. She didn't see Riley zip behind her in time before he kicked her in the stomach making her double over before he let loose an energy blast that sent her into the sand with a small explosion.

"Eighteen!" Krillin called out worried that the fight went overboard. Riley landed near the edge of the beach watching the smoke to dissipate but he could already see his mother' solute standing there with her arms crossed.

"You literally destroyed my favorite shirt." She said as the smoke cleared and Riley quickly adverted his eyes away in embarrassment. Eighteen's shirt was gone revealing her black bra that she wore under the shirt. Roshi's nose started to bleed but Krillin hit him on top of the head as he stared at his wife amused about their current situation. Eighteen noticed that her son wasn't looking and flew towards him reiling her fist lower toward to hit her intended target. Riley turned around and zipped out of the way, surprising the woman. He appeared in the air his right fist raised as he swung but he hit nothing but the ground. SHe reappeared and uppercutted him in the air and he rolled as he landed on his feet. He quickly flew away and she followed suit towards one of the other islands. Once they landed they charged at each other in close hand to hand combat till eighteen gain the upper hand and kicked him away. Eighteen flew up in the air and extended her right arm again as she powered up an attack as a yellow ball of energy formed in her hand. Riley growled and cupped his hands together.

"KAAA! MEEE!" He yelled as his aura flared around him as he powered up.

"HAAA! MEEEE!" A blue sphere formed in between the palms of his hand and grew brighter.

"HAAAAA!" He shouted as he fired his blast just as Eighteen fired her own. The two beams collided causing a massive explosion as they struggled to overpower the other. Riley groaned in irritation as he put more energy into his blast pushing Eighteen's attack back.

"I won't….I won't lose!" He shouted as his gem began to glow brightly as his attack quickly overpowered her in blue energy before it exploded. He stood there his aura still flaring around him as he breathed heavily looking up in the cloud of smoke for any sign of his mother. Eighteen materialized in front of him as her fist connected in between the boy's knees. His eyes widened as he gasped in pain and his aura exploded signaling his defeat as he fell to his knees.

"M-My coladas!" He groaned out as he curled into a ball and Eighteen smirked in satisfaction though her left arm was badly damaged from the force of the Kameha wave. She collapsed to her knees completely spent from the fight but she was chuckling slightly when she realized she enjoyed this in a way. She reached out and ruffled his hair slightly as she laid down next to him.

"I'm proud of you Riley." She said as she kissed his temple and looked up and noticed that it was late in the evening but she was too tired to fly the both of them back to the house. With a sigh she rolled over onto her back and watched the sun slowly disappear revealing the starry night sky. She looked at her son and winched slightly as she realized he was still in pain from her last attack and gently moved him to her right side with his head on her chest breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, i promise i'll never look down on you again." She said and she quirked an eyebrow when she realized that the boy was sleeping and nodded her head in disbelief as she too fell asleep with a small smile knowing that her son will do just fine in the world tournament.

 **Here's a challange to anyone who reads this that either have a deviantart profile or not, try and draw what Riley looked like during his fight with Eighteen(torn cloths and his aura). Hope you enjoyed this till next time and don't forget to review.**


End file.
